leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Veigar/Background
Lore To most, thoughts of yordles do not conjure images to be feared. The easygoing half-pint race, though fierce, is often regarded with some degree of joviality. Their high-pitched voices and naturally cute forms inspire something of a protective instinct in the larger races, or at least bring to mind images of children playing at being adults. Every now and again, however, a yordle turns so bad that, even at its small stature, it strikes terror into the hearts of others. Veigar is such a twisted yordle. As a master of the magical black arts, as well as a corrupter of cosmic energy, he is one of the most powerful sorcerers on Valoran. As a child, Veigar was a normal yordle with one small exception - he had a deep curiosity for the world beyond Bandle City. The young yordle spent much of his time studying the rest of Valoran, and he jumped at the chance to join a business that traded with other major city-states. Unfortunately for both him and the world, a deal with Noxian traders turned into shady business and went bad; Veigar and his companions were subsequently set up to take the fall. Arrested by the authorities, he was imprisoned within the walls of Noxus for years. Such isolation is very dangerous for yordles - undoubtedly why his cruel jailers did such a thing - and Veigar was slowly driven mad. He eventually escaped, having become a twisted version of his former self. Instead of returning to his people and Bandle City, he sought tutelage from dark wizards across the land. With his demented will focused on one task, he quickly became a dangerous and powerful wizard in his own right. Now he seeks to end all conflict on Valoran by bringing all of the city-states to their knees, regardless of their affiliation. The League of Legends is the perfect tool to help him meet his ends - for now. "Who says evil needs to come in a fearsome-looking package?" Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Veigar was designed by Coronach. Veigar OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original splash art Veigar WhiteMageSkin old.jpg|Previous White Mage Veigar Previous Abilities File:Equilibrium.jpg|'Entropy' (Innate): Veigar steals 20% of each nearby enemy champion's ability power. The amount stolen per target cannot exceed 5 times Veigar's level. Patch history : ** Mana regeneration increased to 1% from 0.75% per 1% Mana missing. V1.0.0.142: * Veigar no longer gains champion kill bonus when killing champion clones (e.g. ). V1.0.0.141: * : now always correctly stuns enemies who use dash abilities to pass through it. V1.0.0.136: * Fixed a bug where stopped stunning units if Veigar died. V1.0.0.135: * Fixed animation bugs for . V1.0.0.132: * Fixed a bug where killing a unit with would not create the particle effect. v1.0.0.131: * mana cost reduced to 125/175/225 from 150/200/250 * mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 100/110/120/130/140 * ** Mana cost adjusted to 60/65/70/75/80 from 75 at all levels ** Total ability power accumulated from is now displayed in the tooltip * mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140 V1.0.0.122: * Walk animation changed. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed an issue on the Leprechaun Veigar skin where the enemy still had green pillars. V1.0.0.113: * Classic Skin Splash Art updated. * Dance animation updated. V1.0.0.112: * : ability power ratio increased to 1.2 of Veigar's ability power and reduced to 0.8 of his target's ability power from 1.0 of each. V1.0.0.106: * Basic attack missile speed increased by 100. * : missile speed increased by 100. * : mana regeneration percent increased to 0.75% from 0.5%. V1.0.0.100: * Fixed a typo in 's tooltip. V1.0.0.96: * ability power ratio increased to 1.0 from 0.8. * : ** Damage modified to 250/375/500 from 200/350/500. ** Ability power ratios increased to 1.0 from 0.8 (both from Veigar and the target). * Fixed a bug where would grant Veigar ability power even if the target died before the spell hit. V1.0.0.94: * Updated recommended items. * Stats: ** Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base armor increased to 16 from 14. ** Armor per level increased to 3.75 from 3.5. * : ** Adjusted the way bonus ability power is granted. ** Veigar now also gains 1/2/3/4/5 bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source. * : ** Time to land reduced to 1.2 seconds from 1.6 seconds. ** Base damage reduced to 120/170/220/270/320 from 120/180/240/300/360. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 90/110/130/150/170. ** Cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 24/22/20/18/16. ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 150/200/250 from 200/300/400. ** It now deals 200/350/500 base damage plus 80% of the combined ability power of Veigar and his target. ** Conditional bonus damage for non-mana Champions has been removed. ** Mana restoration on kill has been removed. * New Innate : Veigar's mana regen is increased by 0.5% for each 1% of mana he's missing. V1.0.0.86: * now deals 75/150/225 bonus magical damage to Champions who do not use mana. * Fixed a bug where 's particle appears away from the spell effect when cast on an impassable location. V1.0.0.82: * Adjusted so the stun matches up better with the cast cursor and the particle. V1.0.0.79: * : missile speed increased . * should now stun units correctly regardless of movement speed. V1.0.0.75: * Added new "team color" versions of the particle. V1.0.0.52: * : base damage increased to 200/300/400 from 100/250/400. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 12 from 13. ** Mana cost modified to 100/110/120/130/140 from 90/105/120/135/150. V0.9.25.21: *Added Search Tags. * : tooltip updated. * : has been made more difficult to be able to pass through without being stunned. V0.9.22.16: * : Impact delay reduced to 1.6 seconds from 2. * REMAKE : Veigar steals 20% of each nearby enemy champion's ability power. The amount stolen per target cannot exceed five times Veigar's level. V0.9.22.15: * Stats: ** Range increased to 525 from 480. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 78. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. ** Base armor increased to 14 from 12. ** Armor per level increased to 3.5. from 3.2 * : ** Cast range increased to 650 from 625. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.55. * : cooldown reduced to 13 from 14. V0.9.22.7: * : mana cost reduced to 75 from 80. * : cooldown reduced to 24/22/20/18/16 from 26/24/22/20/18. * : cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * REWORKED : auto attacks lower the target's ability power by 25% (non-stacking). * : ** Now gives a bonus 5 ability power upon killing a champion (just like Baleful Strike). ** Has a new updated sound. V0.8.22.115: Added. * : Unleashes dark energy at target enemy dealing Magic Damage. If a unit is killed, Veigar gains 1 Ability Power for a minion or 5 Ability Power for a champion. * : After 2 seconds, dark matter falls from the sky to the target location, dealing Magic Damage. * : Veigar twists the edges of space around the target location for 3 seconds, stunning enemies who pass through the perimeter for a short duration. * (Ultimate): Blasts target enemy champion, dealing Magic Damage plus 25% of the target's maximum Mana. If Primordial Burst deals a killing blow, Veigar regains Mana. * (Innate): Veigar's attacks steal 5 Ability Power per strike for 8 seconds. This effect stacks.}} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Veigar/Příběh de:Veigar/Background en:Veigar/Background fr:Veigar/Historique pl:Veigar/historia ru:Вейгар/Background